


don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: take me as I am, take my life [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: wrestlingkink, First Time, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami's heat hits hard and unexpectedly. Dean swears he won't act like alphas in those fucking romance novels, but he does anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt for omega!sami.

"Are we going to do this the way everybody does it?" Dean asked, eyes burning.

Sami's sweaty forehead creased. "I don't know what you mean." He folded his arms, clutching himself and rocking back and forth, trying to soothe the ache that would soon become unsoothable by such simple means.

"Am I going to pretend that I don't want you?" Dean threw his hands up. "That I'm a gentleman who can so easily resist a heating goddamn omega, not any random omega, fucking...you? Are you going to shut yourself up in that bedroom and cry yourself to sleep, moaning and pissing yourself and fingering yourself into a coma?" Now Dean was pacing back and forth, and he was sweating and nobody's pheromones were making this any easier. "I know what I'm supposed to do and I don't want any of it. I want you."

Sami looked up, his eyes rimmed in red. "I *don't* know what I'm supposed to do, Dean, I've never done this before." He drew in a shaky breath. “I'm scared.”

The scent of frightened omega overrode Dean's arousal with something fiercely protective. He eased back his aggressive stance. "What, really? Never been...you know...by an alpha?"

"Never even been in heat," Sami said shakily. "I've been taking suppressors since I was fucking seventeen." He cradled his head in his hands. "I've had little ones in between batches of pills but nothing like this."

Dean touched his arm gently. "Jesus, Sami, I'm a fucking knothead. Sit down on the couch. Do you want some water?"

"No, I want you!" Sami cried, wringing his hands in frustration. "Like I've never wanted anything before in my life. Is this what it feels like? Am I broken? Did I break me?"

Dean looked at him softly, closing the distance between them and taking Sami's hands into his hands. "You're not broken. Getting a late start, maybe, but definitely not broken." He paused. "You should still drink some water. Heat makes people really dehydrated."

Sami rolled his eyes, but cracked a smile. "I thought you weren't going to be Mr. Nice Alpha. What is it you were going to tell me you wanted to do, Dean? Ravish me up against the wall? Bend me over the butler's pantry?" He reversed Dean's grip on him and slid his hands up Dean's arms, feeling the hair prickle with goosebumps. "Fuck me up against that picture window so the whole city can see us?"

"Christ, I mean that's a great to do list," Dean said, shaking off a daze. "I just want to be in you, Sami, I just want to make you feel good. Let me do that for you." Dean's pupils were massively dilated with arousal and Sami felt his gaze intensely as the heat of his skin.

"Please," Sami said.

Dean kissed him then, softly but with precision, a loud kiss, an aching kiss. He dropped his hands to Sami's belt buckle, working it open with steady hands. He worked his own just as quickly and kicking to get his boots off at the same time. It was a flurry that ended with both of them naked from the waist down and Dean guiding Sami backwards. They pushed the door to the bedroom of the suite open. No one bothered to turn on a light. Dean grabbed a corner of the comforter and tossed it aside, pushing Sami down to the bed. Sami writhed and pulled his own shirt off over his head, using it to mop the sweat of his face and then tossing it away.

Dean admired Sami's body, tall and dusted with a scattering of red hair everywhere it counted. He inhaled and got a full draft of both of their scents at once, musky omega and sharp alpha, and it went straight to his cock. He ripped his shirt over his head one-handed and dove on Sami, kissing him everywhere he could reach.

"How do you want me," Dean said between bites to Sami's earlobe. "Do you want to see my face or not?"

"I'm not sure I want you to see mine," Sami said, doubtful or bashful or an average of the two.

"It's a great face, I love looking at your face, what are you talking about," Dean said.

"Really?" Sami said. "You really like me like that," he said with wonder, spreading his legs and hooking an ankle around Dean's knee.

Dean reached down and ran a finger through Sami's wetness, feeling his body clench up and spasm around just his finger. He worked it in and out, feeling the hot wetness and cutting off any more of Sami's litany of insecurities. "How's this? Just nod if it feels okay."

Sami nodded frantically, catching a heavy breath.

"You're fucking amazing," Dean said.

He grasped the base of his cock and lined himself up, rutting in the slick crack of Sami's ass before teasing the opening with his head. 

Sami whimpered wordlessly, pounding a fist against a pile of pillows.

Dean collapsed against him, covering his face with kisses and rutting against his thigh, backing off from his sweet slit for now. He covered him with his body and whispered in his ear. "Sami, I don't think you're going to get any wetter or more ready, and." Dean swallowed. "And I want you so bad. I've wanted you for so long. Just say the word. Are you ready." His lips brushed Sami's ear with those last words.

"Yes," Sami said, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist.

Dean shivered, nearly convulsed with desire. He reached down and adjusted himself, guiding Sami's legs up, and then he was there, in the center of everything, and he pressed in and time melted. He locked eyes with Sami, whose overwhelmed expression matched his own. And after a long moment, they started to breathe, and move. Instinct took over as Dean's thrusts slammed them together and Sami's rolling hips pulled them back apart. Dean sucked kisses into Sami's neck and they groaned and cried without the need for any language other than this.

The sun was setting and sharp orange panes of light filtered through the curtains of the suite's bedroom, making stripes across their faces and bodies. Dean felt like he was in a story, like no real moment could be as perfect as this, no desire as pure, no partner as beautiful. But here he was. Here they were.

Dean had knotted plenty of people before. He thought he knew the drill. But when that telltale throbbing came, it came harder than he had ever felt it before. His knot started to swell and caught at the edge of Sami's entrance, before he thrust it back in. Sami cried out and Dean clutched him in his arms, ceasing to thrust in and out and instead rocking his hips gently. Sami was breathing fast and shallow, eyes crazed.

"Shh, it's okay, just let it happen. Come on my knot, Sami, please." Dean dropped his head down, resting his forehead against the pillow. His knot was fully engaged and with one low curse he was coming, filling his partner with hot jets of come. He rocked his knot back and forth and then, finally, Sami was spilling over too, his body clenching around Dean, wetness spreading between them and under them, the scent of a satisfied pair marking them in a way that would linger for days.

Sami breathed slower, deeper. He held Dean tightly as they rode out the last shivers of their climaxes. Dean rolled them to the side, still clutching Sami tightly. The dozens of throw pillows in the king-sized bed made for a great nest, a soft resting place to hold his omega as they scented each other and bonded.

He stopped himself at that thought. Sami didn't belong to him, he knew that, and the thought of it tugged at his heart. But maybe he could, someday. Maybe even soon.


End file.
